With the wide spread use of a barcode, a document management system may be provided to manage a document using a barcode attached to the document. For example, the document management system includes a scanner that scans the document embedded with the barcode into image data, and an information processing apparatus that detects the barcode in the image data to manage the document using the detected barcode.
In order to accurately and efficiently manage the document, the barcode attached to the document needs to be accurately detected with the reduced processing speed. Since the barcode is generated in compliance with the standard, barcode detection should be made relatively easily as compared to the case of reading the document using the optical character recognition (OCR). However, the barcode may not be accurately detected, for example, due to the characteristics of the image data provided by the scanner to the information processing apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-209449 describes a technique of enlarging the size of image data for barcode detection when the barcode is not successfully detected.
However, if the image data size subjected for processing increases, the overall processing time required for barcode detection may increase. Further, increasing the image data size alone may not be effective especially when the image data itself is not in good quality.